1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless base station. The present invention is favorably adapted to a wireless base station having redundant radio transceivers (wireless devices) to provide radio communication service.
2. Description of the Related Art
An area served by a wireless base station in a mobile radio communication system is generally comprised of multiple sectors (three or six sectors, etc.). Recently, multi-antenna technology has become practical to use effectively. This multi-antenna technology requires a plurality of antennas and radio transceiver in addition to the sector construction of the previous technology. Moreover, “baseband unit” processing digital of signals is required for a plurality of the radio transceivers.